zoophobiafandomcom-20200216-history
JayJay
The werewolf who knows how to party. JayJay BluJay Burdell, also known as''' Jiji.' She is the farmer of her own farm, and she loves to hang out with her allies, which includes Ke$ha. She is the queen of all of the wolves in the clan. When the night came, JayJay was in conversion of the queen's animal-self. She had animalized JayJay, and she became one of the monstery wolves. A few weeks later, JayJay became a celebrater along with the werewolves the queen have earned the lucky feathers for the gift JayJay and the wolves are the celebraters of safe haven and they're still them during the sunlight for these transforms. ' ' Love Interest Raven Lesser Trivia * When the Hazbin Hotel characters were still part of the Zoophobia universe, Crymini was apparently an advisory to JayJay. * Jayjay's real name was Jiji when Vivziepop changed it. * Jayjay only has 1 golden tooth on her left teeth. * Jayjay and Cameron are apparently BFF's. * The "Ke$ha C'mon" music video is incomplete. * JayJay and Raven are very close friends but what Raven don‘t know is that Jayjay has a crush on Raven. * JayJays original creator, dollcreep, gave her rights to vivzie, therefore she is not completely her character. * Jayjay can be able to turn into human or animal in morning, sunset, nights, * "Blujay" and "Burdell" which remains Jayjay about birds her girls have theirs. * When asked on when fans will see the JayJay returns film, Vivziepop said that it is very low on her priority list right now. But maybe she'll do it again someday. ** She also said she'd rather save up her money to maybe someday work with Ke$ha herself. * She was planned to appear in Book Two, before Vivziepop decided to reboot Zoophobia with better art and story flow. Gallery Download.jpg B19af53e7d666d52cc453f6f99cf563c--concept-art-character-design.jpg Animation -1.gif JayJaySheet.png|Reference Sheet. http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/895/773/9f6.png , , , , , , , , '''Werewolf Girls' Art by Vivienne Medrano Videodate: June 10 Jayjay Raven Nightengale Magpie Mint Koko , , , , , , , , , , PRIDE Art by Vivienne Medrano Videodate: June 24 Jayjay celebrates and raises the left fist she met Raven with zero clothes Jayjay reacts "ooooooooooooooooooooooo��." Raven raises the right fist Koko raises the right arm and Niquie is on Jayjay's bottom Lol their hot Videos Quotes "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna DIE YOUNG!"' while singing in the cavern.' "Yo rich boy where's the rest of the alcohol at?"' when she's holding the phone while questioning the person.' "AHH! Thank you winnie you da BITCH!"' when Winnie gifts Jayjay the bottle.' "Com awn BBY Let's tear it up!!!!"' while grabbing Leo's right hand.' "Stop pretending you own me trust me you don't anymore."' while Jayjay negatified the Vivziepop's fans by the middle finger.' "This place is pretty dead."' while bored on her date.' "Officer it's not my fault! The paperazzies were bothering my house i'm not goin' drunk!"' while talking to the Fantasy Police.' "I promise i'll always be there for you."' while reassuring Zack Renners.' Kurva mac Y "I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums! Oh what a shame that ya came here with someone!"-While singing on stage Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Werewolf